Out of the light
by CloveHGRue
Summary: ... and into the shadows goes Laura Jaynes. Peter Pans boredom, plus a thirst for revenge sees her trapped on Neverland, for Pan's amusement. After a desperate escape attempt she meets a dark stranger by the sea, but this just adds to their danger. How will they escape Pan's lair? and how will a certain dark one and son fit into the plan?


Pan was bored. And boredom was a dangerous thing for Peter Pan as it made him just that. Dangerous. Swinging down from the tree he landed silently behind Felix.

"and you're dead." he whispered, gently prodding his dagger into the small of Felix's back, before chuckling. "You're getting sloppy Felix." Felix grimaced, before standing to face Pan.

"you have not tried an attack on me for a long time. You're bored aren't you." Felix, said his scar moving as he spoke. Pan nodded, as he spun his dagger around in his hand.

"I don't want the shadow to do it tonight. You and the boys haven't been away in a while. Find me someon- actually not just anyone. Find me _her_. If she's anything like him, then she last a long time. Every time I get a new toy it breaks sooooooo easily. But if they are alike, oh my next one will be soooo much stronger than the others. Go on Felix. Find me my new toy, you know which one I want." Pan drawled, his English accent making the words sound darker than their meaning. Felix's face broke into a slow grin,

"With pleasure." he sneered before disappearing into the dark

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Laura, listened to the loud laughter of Jackson and his friends as the headed out to the party. As much as she had wanted to go, her brother had insisted that she stay home and study for the exam. It was for an entrance exam to a new school, and she had reluctantly agreed. It didn't mean she liked it. She was 16 only 3 years younger than Jackson yet she couldn't go out at all.

After another three hours of revision, she had had enough. Changing into a pair of old sweatpants and a baggy batman logo t-shirt, she settled down on the threadbare couch to watch Friday Night Smackdown. Just as John Cena hit Seth Rollins with an AA, there was a creaking noise, from the other room. Immediately, she turned off the telly, sitting bolt upright on the couch. For a second she thought she'd imagined it, but then the light switch in the corner clicked off and there was a rush of movement. Laura didn't even scream. She only had time to think

"oh shit!" before she couldn't think anymore.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Pan was casually throwing knives, watching as they quivered in the bark of the trees. The whisper of leaves was all he needed to hear to know that they were back. Spinning on his heel he threw the knife at such speed that it only just missed Felix's nose. Felix didn't even blink just raised an eyebrow, and deposited a figure at Peter's feet without care. A groan escaped the huddle but she did not wake. Crouching down Peter tucked some strands of hair behind the unconscious girls ear so as to get a proper look at her face, and he grinned.

"Oh yes, this is definitely her isn't it. Laura's her name, correct?" He said, smirking looking at the pale face. "I wonder if she'll be as much fun as he was?"

"Well she didn't have much time to fight, so we don't know how much strength she has." Felix drawled, leaning against a tree arms folded.

"oh I'm sure I'll find out. Take her to the cage. Not the small one. The room one. Tell the boys that in a couple days, I'll have a new game for them to play." Pan chuckled, as Felix hoisted the limp form off of the ground and over his shoulder, like she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes and carried her towards the room cage.

"and what a game it's going to be." he muttered to himself, then looking up at the sky he said "just remember Jackson, when you realise what's happened, this one's on you."

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Laura, blinked slowly, trying to clear her vision. She couldn't remember much but Jackson must have let her go with them to the party after all, because the hangover was giving her a killer headache. It was only a she lifted her right hand to rub her eyes, that she realised that the left one followed it. Blinking rapidly, she saw the rope, binding her wrists together. Panicking now, she looked around where she was lying, to see that she was in some kind of wooden cage. The cage itself was about the size of a box room. Tall enough for someone or even to someones to stand and it's length and width were about two metres, just large enough to lie down in. Desperately Laura sat up, but groaned clutching her head where she could feel a slight swelling on the left side around her eye.

"Yes, Felix hit you quite hard didn't he?" a sneering voice said in a British accent. Looking up, slower this time she saw who had spoken. A boy maybe 17 or 18 was crouching on the other side of the bars, peering at her. His smirk grew as a look of comprehension dawned on her face and she looked away quickly muttering to herself

"No, no, no, no. You can't be him, please you can't be."

"Well I take it from that little performance your brother talked to you after he returned. And judging by that reaction, you believed absolutely everything he told you. Come on, I want to here you say it. Say who I am." he said maliciously. Still refusing to look at him, Laura bit her lip and shook her head violently. Something shifted in the air, something felt wrong and despite herself Laura looked around. And gasped. Mostly in shock but partly for air to. Because the older boy had materialised though the bars and grabbed her round the throat, hoisting up into the air and pressing her into the bars. Laura despartely tried to pull his hand away using her bound ones but he was far too strong. The smirk on his face hadn't changed but there was a harsh irritated note to his voice now as he said quietly, his mouth just next to her ear

"Say who I am, say the name your brother taught you to be afraid of. SAY IT!" he commanded, as her legs kicked uselessly in the air.

"P-P-Peter P-Pan." she rasped out a blue-ish tinge to her skin now as she fought for oxygen. Pan held on for one more agonising moment, before relinquishing his hold on her throat dropping her to the cage floored. Laura stayed curled where she was lying on her side, taking deep shuddering gasps of air, coughing slightly. Pan just stood over her, one eyebrow raised.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he said innocently whilst he dropped to one knee, hovering (not literally) over her, reaching down and placing a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help but smirk a little more when he felt her flinch away from him. Well, that hadn't taken long. "Now" he continued almost pleasantly, but still with that teasing note in his voice " let's make this a game. Ask me why you're here?"

"why?" Laura whispered, not meeting his eye. This bothered him for some reason so he took her by the jaw and turned her head towards him. At the same time he pulled his dagger out with another smirk and began gently tracing it down the side of her face.

"louder." he said simply.

"WHY?!" she suddenly screamed like him, and he chuckled a little before leaning in close and whispering in her ear.

"I. Got. Bored. Nothing _really_ interesting has happened in a very long time. And I thought to myself, do you know what I thought? I thought that if I want some fun, why not extract a little revenge at the same time." he chuckled again as his voice returned to normal level and he sat down at her side, elbows resting on his knees, the arrogant smirk on his face fading to be replaced by a scowl. "Your brother, cheated me and ran away. he cheated the game to get off the island. he wasn't supposed to do that and he took out three of my lost boys. So now, he can think about how he lost you, to save himself." and then he was gone. vanishing from on top of her and re-appearing back on the other side of the bars.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. And be careful, you've got fire and I may like fire but I also like respect. because sweetheart on this island-" and he paused as he slipped away into the shadows. Laura strained to see where he had gone. Then his disembodied voice whispered.

"I am king."

* * *

**So what do you think? I really wish pan hadn't been killed, even though he's and evil sonofabitch (shouldn't like that kinda do) more soon but not for a while don't give up on me.**

**Geronimo xx**


End file.
